


sensual seduction

by flyingoverthehorizon



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Asexual Character, M/M, Parental Disapproval, Self-Discovery, Succubi & Incubi, impied aphobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:33:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27338734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flyingoverthehorizon/pseuds/flyingoverthehorizon
Summary: something feels off to junmyeon. his scoreboard for sexual encounters is embarrassingly empty. but he can't bring himself to do much about it. is he broken?
Relationships: Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Kim Minseok | Xiumin
Comments: 12
Kudos: 38
Collections: EXO MONSTERFEST 2020





	sensual seduction

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt #L66
> 
> I am so happy I found this prompt! I love everything that twists tropes so I hope I did the prompt justice!
> 
> I want to say a big thank you to my dear fruit friends who cheer me on no matter what, and to the amazing mods who have been nothing but patient with me and everything that popped up in my life. You are the best <3

Junmyeon pushes the doors open. The dining room on the other side is well lit by built-in lights hidden behind glass and wooden panels. In the center of the room hangs a large crystal chandelier from the tall ceiling. The dining table underneath the extravagant decoration is made from oak and it is dark with age. Around it are sixteen seats positioned. Junmyeon hopes not all of them will be occupied during the meal. 

He walks around the table to the opening at the other end of the room and comes out in a large lounging area. His mother is seated in a large armchair, seemingly having all the other guests’ attention. Junmyeon would guess she is telling a story about her latest string of conquests. Junmyeon’s father sits next to her and smiles approvingly. 

As Junmyeon walks closer to where his extended family is seated they notice his presence and his mother interrupts herself to address him. 

“Junmyeon, dear. I’m so glad to see you. I hope you have been well!”

A string of pleasantries are exchanged between Junmyeon and his relatives before he sits down and addresses his mother. 

“I have, Mother. Work is stressful but it is nothing I can’t handle.”

“I hope you find time to play too, dear. You know, I’ve looked into it, and at your workplace only relations between workers and higher-ups are prohibited. If you are co-workers on the same level there is nothing stopping you. I’m sure you could find a lot of stress relief and rejuvenation even in just your department.”

Junmyeon has to hold himself from visibly tensing at his mother’s suggestion. He knows she only wants what is best for him, and he wishes it was this simple. But he often finds the rewards to barely be worth the effort.

“That is good to know,” is all he says as a response, but makes sure to smile thankfully at his mother.

It is the biannual Dinner of the Hunt, a long tradition within Junmyeon’s family. Twice a year they gather to decide who is worthy of the title of Demon of Seduction for the next six months. 

Junmyeon doesn’t mind being a sex demon most days - no one can tell from just looking at him, he doesn’t actually need sex to survive, and his life is just as any human’s - but these family gatherings make him tense and on edge. 

Everyone is keeping a score board of the people they have had sex with and at these dinners the scores are being compared to crown a winner. Ending up in last place in the competition is supposed to be embarrassing, and usually means the person scores much better in the upcoming months. Sometimes excuses are made if someone has had circumstances that made sexual interactions difficult, like when Junmyeon’s uncle had a hip surgery with complications that effectively took him out of commission for several months. 

Junmyeon has always scored shockingly low for someone his age since he joined the Hunt at eighteen. His mother often expresses worry about it. Especially in the first years Junmyeon felt very bad about his performance and during his early years at university he put a lot of effort in. At one point he almost was declared Demon of Seduction, but lost with a few points to his cousin, Bomi. His mom was very proud that day, and she stopped trying to coach him for a while. But after he never repeated the feat she began expressing her concerns again. 

Even if one could only join the Hunt at eighteen, there was gentle encouragement from family and relatives to explore one’s sexuality some years before. Junmyeon never really had any drive to do so, but started putting himself out there as he started participating in the Hunt. With all of the excitement that his cousins had talked about the Hunt as they grew up he had thought that things would change as he took part in the competition. But they didn’t.

How could he be a sex demon and find sex so underwhelming?

He could use powers of seduction and he could consume sexual energy, but he found the act of having sex, regardless of what kind, to be barely more than mediocre. Feeling good and getting an energy boost didn’t really feel worth it when his mind wasn’t in the game. And if Junmyeon was honest with himself, he only scored second in the Hunt that time because he needed the energy boosts to survive that semester when he had taken on too many extracurriculars and sleep was especially scarce. A casual blowjob and suddenly four hours of sleep seemed like plenty of rest. 

When Junmyeon’s cousin Jongho arrives it is time to move to the table and the dinner can start. Junmyeon is eager to get this over with, but this is also the part he dreads the most since he never goes uncriticised from this dinner. And this Hunt he is fully aware that his performance has been severely lacking. 

He keeps his head down most of the dinner and only speaks when spoken to. He wishes he was in his apartment, unwinding from a long and tiresome day at work. But alas, he has to face this challenge before he can return to the comfort of his own home. 

The score reveals are always in between the main course and the dessert. Junmyeon struggles with swallowing his last bites of food. 

As expected, it is Bomi who ends up receiving the title of Demon of Seduction once again. She is beaming with pride but doesn’t seem surprised. She has been putting in the work, but Junmyeon knows she enjoys it immensely too. She is two years younger and somehow finds time for all types of sexcapades in between her heavy school workload. Junmyeon expects she sacrifices sleep, just like he used to do. The only difference is that hooking up with people is something she would do in her free time anyway, while Junmyeon just used it as a caffeine replacement. 

Another perk to being a sex demon, at least in Junmyeon’s family, is that there is no bigoted views on sexual orientation, sexual practices or polyamory. As a matter of fact experimentation and open relationships are highly encouraged. To Junmyeon’s knowledge, there is no one in his family that hasn’t at least experimented with people of different genders, and those in committed relationships are all in open relationships. 

Junmyeon should have experimented enough by now that he knows what he likes and what he doesn’t like but everything still feels muddled. Just like he doesn’t understand how he can be a sex demon and not be into sex. He’s 27, he feels like he should know by now. But he doesn’t. 

He’s pulled from his thoughts by his mother addressing him. 

“Junmyeon, dear, how did you end up with such a petty score? Is something up? Is there something wrong?”

Yes, there is something wrong, Junmyeon thinks, but he doesn’t say it.

“You have the lowest score ever,” she continues. “It’s even lower than your uncle’s when he was in and out of the hospital five years ago.”

Concern is audible in her voice, but Junmyeon wishes her concern was not for his lack of sexual conquests but for his actual well-being. 

“The projects have just been piling up at work lately,” he offers as an explanation.

“Junmyeon, your score board states that you’ve had five encounters in the last six months. Five!”

Junmyeon doesn’t meet his mother’s gaze. She is basically calling him prude, and that’s quite an insult to a sex demon. 

How he survives the end of the dinner, he isn’t quite sure.

\--

As Junmyeon leaves the dinner he does it with a pit in his stomach. He knew this was going to be a bad evening. He regrets going, even though he didn’t really have a choice. 

“Junmyeon!”

When Junmyeon turns around it’s Jongho hurrying towards him, pulling on his coat as he goes. Junmyeon stops to wait for his cousin.

“I’m sorry for your results, man,” Jongho says as he throws an arm over Junmyeon’s shoulders. Junmyeon doesn’t know what to say, but the tightness in his stomach does the opposite of loosening up. 

“Let’s go someplace nice and meet some people,” Jongho suggests.

Junmyeon protests. “I don’t know if I…”

“Come on, man, you need to get your mind off work and relax a little. My treat,” Jongho interrupts.

Junmyeon doesn’t find it in himself to say no. 

Half an hour later they are walking into a nice, but not too fancy, club. Jongho takes Junmyeon’s coat and suit jacket to go put them in the club’s coat section. He’s paying after all. 

Junmyeon looks around. The bar area is nice, but it’s crowded with people ordering drinks and flirting or hanging out with each other. There is a lounge area where groups of people are sitting, and along the walls several standing tables are placed. In the middle of the room is a dance floor, already half full. The bass in the music is heavy and a little too loud for Junmeyon’s taste. He’s been to more clubs than he could ever hope to count, but he never fully came to appreciate this type of environment. It’s not a great place to go with friends because you can’t communicate without talking, and if you want to meet new people it will be primarily based on their looks, not their personality. And Junmyeon prefers getting to know people, rather than ogling their bodies. 

Junmyeon spots an empty standing table in a corner and walks over to it. He checks his phone while he waits for Jongho to come find him. He sends him a text to tell him where he is in case Jongho can’t find him in the crowd. Then he opens his emails and starts to check if he’s gotten anything new from the office. 

Meeting on Tuesday morning between 9:15-13:00. Great. His supervisor is asking that he submits the draft he’s working on by Wednesday at lunch rather than in the evening. Super great. The new intern wants feedback on-

“There you are!” Jongho shouts over the music as he puts a hand on Junmyeon’s shoulder, startling Junmyeon enough to almost make him drop his phone. “Want a beer?”

Junmyeon nods. Jongho disappears again. It will probably take a while for him to be back, judging by the crowd at the bar. 

Junmyeon starts to question why he let himself get dragged here. He’d rather go home and sleep. He’s played the club flirting game enough to know it by heart, and it’s only made easier thanks to his seduction powers. But it’s not fun. He thought he would start to enjoy it more as he grew more accustomed to it and the initial nervousness settled. But, no, that hasn’t happened, even so many years later. 

He looks at the dancing crowd. It’s slowly getting more crowded on the dance floor. Junmyeon is tempted to go join all those strangers moving their bodies to the beat of the music. Maybe then he could stop thinking of his mother’s comments and why he’s here. Maybe he could get drunk and lost in the moment. And maybe someone would flirt with him so he wouldn’t have to do all the work, and his mom would be proud of him again. 

As soon as Jongho is back Junmyeon downs his beer as fast as he can manage and heads out on the dance floor. Jongho looks confused as he accepts Junmyeon’s empty glass, his own beer in his other hand, still full. 

As Junmyeon makes his way through the mass of bodies on the dance floor he thinks that one beer won’t make him drunk, but it might put a little buzz in his mind that will help take the edge off this horrible night. He prays that dancing until exhaustion will numb his mind enough to forget how much of a failure of a sex demon he is, at least for a little while. 

The club is hot, and the bodies around him are sweating. The heavy thumps of the bass is the only thing Junmyeon lets himself think of. He sways back and forth and his eyes close half way. The beat is hypnotic, and it’s so loud that it takes over all his senses. He doesn’t even care that his nice dress shirt might get sweat stains. 

The crowd is closing in on him. It’s probably late enough that the club is starting to reach maximum capacity by now. But Junmyeon forces himself to not care. He’s here to dance every ounce of energy away, in hopes that the rest of the weekend will be spent lazing around, trying to regain enough in time for going back to work on Monday. 

So far he’s been dancing alone, but now he notices that someone in front of him is trying to get his attention. It’s a man, possibly younger than Junmyeon, dressed in a white t-shirt and black skinny jeans. He’s well built and has accessorised with a silver chain around his neck and small silver hoops in his ears. 

Junmyeon is flattered by the attention. And despite wishing for someone to come up to him, he never actually expected it to happen. It is a welcome development. 

They dance around each other for a while. Junmyeon’s strongest suit is not this sort of flirting. He prefers talking. He prefers getting to know people and charming them with his personality. But he can work with what he’s been given. He starts applying his charm powers, hoping that they will make this easier. 

He doesn’t notice any marked difference. They are still dancing together, and it’s a bit suggestive. But they aren’t really touching, and Junmyeon had expected the stranger to at the very least put his hands on him by now. He supposes that he has to put in some more effort. 

Junmyeon let’s his hands gently glide down the man’s left arm until he gets to the wrist. He then gently places the man’s hand on his waist. They move a little closer together and the man raises an eyebrow. Junmyeon tries his best to look flirty. 

They are not grinding on each other, not yet. There is still some distance between their bodies. Junmyeon attempts to slowly move closer, but the distance between them doesn’t seem to shrink. 

After a while Junmyeon gets impatient. He just wants it to work. Why can’t he just have one easy hookup for once? Junmyeon starts to lean in to kiss the man, but is stopped by a hand on his shoulder and a finger on his lips. The crushing feeling of rejection rushes over Junmyeon, but the man doesn’t move away. He just smiles, removes his finger from Junmyeon’s mouth and keeps dancing with him. Maybe he wants to go slow, Junmyeon thinks.

Once the feeling of rejection subsides, Junmyeon finds that he relaxes. He stops trying to push for things to move beyond dancing. This is quickly turning into one of the best times Junmyeon has had in a club, and he hasn’t even had the endorphin inducing rush that absorbing sex energy gives yet. 

Junmyeon gets so caught up in dancing that he doesn’t even realize how late it’s gotten until the crowd around them has thinned out markedly. Still, they haven’t moved past dancing close and touching in just a few places. Somehow Junmyeon is content with this. It somehow feels like an evening well spent. 

When they realize how little is left of the crowd that pushed them together earlier they drift apart a bit. The music has also gotten less loud, or maybe Junmyeon’s hearing has been temporarily damaged by the hours spent so near the loudspeakers. 

Junmyeon suddenly remembers that he came here with Jongho. He pulls out his phone and sees a text from his cousin.

i’m leaving now. your stuff’s still in the coat section. i gave them your number to verify that you’re you when you want to retrieve it. good luck with whichever people you flirt with

It was sent three hours ago. And now the time is a quarter to five. Junmyeon has to blink and double check. 4.45am? How in the hell did it get so late? 

When he looks up he notices that his dance partner for the night is watching him.

Right then the volume on the music is turned down. The club is preparing to close for the night. Suddenly everything is so quiet.

“Um…” Junmyeon’s voice is raspy after not having been used for so many hours and being parched after all that dancing. 

“This has been nice,” the man says, with a smile. 

He has a nice voice, Junmyeon thinks. “Yeah, it has.” The man, still somewhat of a stranger, but also strangely familiar after having danced so close all night, makes a move to leave the club. 

“Um,” Junmyeon begins again, following him towards the exit. “I’m Junmyeon, by the way.” It is weird to introduce himself, now, after they had been in each other’s space for so long. 

“Minseok,” the man replies. 

Junmyeon stops by the wardrobe to get his stuff, but Minseok moves past it. “Will I see you again?” Junmyeon asks, feeling brave.

Minseok turns around, smirk on his face. “I’m usually here, dancing, on Friday nights.” And then he leaves. 

Junmyeon really hopes he’ll see Minseok again. 

\--

Junmyeon is back the following week. He’s almost surprised by himself, but the possibility of running into Minseok has pushed him to go out of his comfort zone. 

He’s wearing tight pants and a black linen shirt with rolled up sleeves. He even put extra effort into doing his hair. And he’s nervous. He hasn’t been nervous like this in years. He’s been nervous and anxious in the sense that he’s worried about not being able to find a hookup. But this is different. He’s nervous about seeing Minseok again because of what they did. Or didn’t do, more specifically. 

Junmyeon has no idea when, or even if, Minseok will show up. He struggles with deciding whether he wants to hang around the bar or if he should go out onto the dance floor. Dance floor seems like the best option, since that was where he and Minseok were spending a lot of time last weekend. And if Minseok will be looking for Junmyeon he’ll likely look there. 

Junmyeon can’t really let go and just dance, though. He’s too busy looking around for Minseok. He has to remind himself that Minseok might not even show up. He had only said that he usually is here. That is not a guarantee. 

Restlessly he moves around, eyes scanning the crowd. Maybe he made a mistake by coming. Maybe Minseok only said that he might be here to throw Junmyeon off. Maybe it was just a one time thing and Minseok had no interest in seeing Junmyeon again. Junmyeon’s seduction powers didn’t seem to have had much of an effect after all, and maybe that was because Minseok had had no interest in Junmyeon in the first place.

But Minseok had been the one to start dancing with him, a small voice in his head reminded him. It was all he needed to keep his hopes up and keep looking. 

And suddenly Minseok is there, in front of him, a small smirk grazing his lips. 

The music is too loud for Junmyeon to give a verbal greeting, so he just smiles back and starts moving closer. Not too close though, he doesn’t want to scare Minseok off by making a move too fast like last week. No, he is intrigued, and he is willing to play the long game. Heck, he even prefers the long game if he gets to choose. 

They dance around each other for hours. Not really touching but staying in each other’s space all the time. Junmyeon finds himself to enjoy this just as much as last week. The deafening music and the grind of bodies around them makes it almost dream like. It’s hard to tell what is real and what is his own mind playing tricks on him. Minseok seems to be smiling at him a lot but Junmyeon can’t tell if he is being flirty or not in the strobing and shifting club lights. But neither of them make an attempt at moving away, so that must mean something, right?

Junmyeon has no idea how much time passes, but eventually Minseok gently grabs Junmyeon’s forearm and makes a motion with his head. Junmyeon follows him and towards the exit. When Minseok picks up his jacket Junmyeon does not know whether he is expected to do the same or if he’s just supposed to see Minseok off.

It’s quieter here so Junmyeon asks, “So… you heading home?”

“Yeah, it’s late and I have stuff to do tomorrow. It’s been great, though. I’ve had a lot of fun.”

Ah, so Minseok is not expecting Junmyeon to follow him home. It’s both disappointing and a relief. 

“Yeah, I’ve had a lot of fun, too,” Junmyeon agrees. Then he asks, “Is there any way I could get to know you? I mean like, could we maybe meet up for a coffee or something sometime.” 

Minseok looks at him for two seconds before smiling and nodding. “Okay, sure.”

“Um, how about 2pm on Sunday?”

“Sounds good. There is a small coffee shop across the street.”

“Perfect.” 

Junmyeon does an awkward little wave with his hand as Minseok leaves and Minseok smiles back. 

It takes Junmyeon a few moments to digest what just happened. He has a date. With a guy he’s actually interested in. How did things turn around to this?

\--

Sunday comes around and Junmyeon is ten minutes early to the coffee shop. It’s really small with only five tables, but it’s cute and the barista seems to know what they are doing.

Junmyeon sits down at one of the tables. It’s situated in a corner but he has a great view of the door and will see Minseok immediately when he shows up. He starts to check emails, a nervous habit he can’t seem to shake. 

Minseok shows up at two on the dot. He walks inside, sees Junmyeon and waves at him, before going to the counter and ordering.

He comes and sits down across from Junmyeon, and Junmyeon feels a spike of nerves in his gut. They’ve spent probably like eight hours together already but Junmyeon doesn’t know more about Minseok than his name, that he frequents the club, and that he doesn’t seem keen on moving fast.

“How do you like this place?” Good conversation starter, Junmyeon thinks, because now he doesn’t have to come up with a topic. 

“It’s very cozy. I had no clue this place was here,” Junmyeon admits. 

“Yeah, it is a little out of the way to get here for coffee, but it is worth it. Most people only come by here for the clubs, so they miss out on the open hours of this little gem.”

“How did you find it then?” Junmyeon asks. 

“I’m a bit of a coffee enthusiast. I’m one of those people willing to go that extra mile for good coffee.”

“Oh, that sounds like a fun interest, going around and visiting cute coffee shops like this.”

Minseok laughs. “It is. For me at least.”

Minseok’s coffee is ready so he walks over to the counter to pick it up.

They chat about a little of everything after that. Minseok tells Junmyeon that he is a journalist, and Junmyeon tells him about his office job. It’s easy to talk to Minseok. He is a good listener and makes appropriate reactions to everything Junmyeon says. He also likes to talk and even tries to explain complex coffee brewing procedures for a bit, before interrupting himself and apologizing for his niche interest. Junmyeon tells him that he really doesn’t mind, in fact it is fun to hear someone talk about something they are enthusiastic about.

When their conversation lulls Junmyeon gathers some courage to talk about something that has been on his mind since last week. 

“I want to apologize if I came onto you too strong the first time we met. I’m sorry if I read you wrong.” 

“Nah, it’s okay. It happens. Plus you didn’t push again, so no hard feelings whatsoever.”

Junmyeon nods, thinking. “I’m sorry if I’m too straightforward here…” 

“I appreciate when people are,” Minseok interrupts. 

“Okay… umm… I know a lot of people are looking for hookups and stuff when they go out, so I just assumed… but maybe you aren’t into one-night stands…?”

Minseok lets out a breathy chuckle. It’s almost a sigh. “Yeah, no. I don’t really do any-number-of-night stands.”

Junmyeon is confused. “You mean you don’t do hookups?”

“Correct. But I also don’t really do sex.” Minseok shrugs.

Junmyeon is stunned. “Wait, that is an option?” he says after a few moments of silence. 

“Yeah. Not all people are into it.” Minseok says it so flippantly, but Junmyeon feels like his whole world just tipped on its side and everything he thought knew no longer makes sense. He has to look down at his coffee to balance himself. 

There are people that don’t like sex? Junmyeon has always assumed that everyone likes sex. Or at least that everyone is supposed to like sex. 

“‘Option’ might not be the right word for it, though,” Minseok continues. “It’s not a choice to be asexual. It’s just something some people are. Like being gay or bi, or straight.”

Junmyeon is still too stunned to speak. His family has always been open minded in Junmyeon’s eyes. No conservative values on sexual encounters and different sexual orientations. But they have always seen sex as some central driving force for human interaction. 

Minseok looks at Junmyeon with slight concern in his eyes. “Are you okay?”

“I didn’t know…” Junmyeon starts, but doesn’t get any further. Is there an option to not have sex?

Minseok seems to think that giving more context might help. “It’s not very well known in the mainstream, but asexuality means that a person does not experience sexual attraction, or experiences very little of it. For some it means no interest in sex, while others might be interested but for other reasons than sexual attraction. Some aces, that’s the shorthand for asexual people, want to be in relationships, others do not.”

Junmyeon blinks and finally looks up. “So you’re…” he drifts off.

“Asexual? Yes.” 

“And are you one of those who are into sex…?”

“That’s rather personal, but I’ll humor you.” Minseok smiles and Junmyeon feels his cheeks heat up. “I’m not interested in sex. It’s underwhelming to me. But, to spare you from having to ask, I do find the idea of a relationship to be appealing.” 

“Sorry for being so pushy,” Junmyeon apologizes. “I just… I’ve always been told that while some people might be late bloomers, everyone has sex. But… I can’t really see what the fuss is about…” He is a little surprised that he says it out loud. He’s a sex demon after all. He can’t be asexual, even if asexuality is a thing. Right?

Minseok’s smile turns soft. “It’s a myth. Not everyone has sex. For different reasons, of course, but some of us just don’t feel like it.”

They change topics after that, learning more about each other's hobbies and interests. When they part ways a couple hours later Junmyeon’s head is spinning. He has so much to process. Talking to Minseok had felt easy, but he now has to go home and really digest what had been said about asexuality. It isn’t like he doesn’t believe it exists. Minseok clearly identifies as such. But it clashes with Junmyeon’s perception of the world, no matter the fact that it also makes so much sense to Junmyeon’s own experience. But could a sex demon really be asexual?

\-- 

Junmyeon and Minseok had exchanged numbers before leaving the coffee shop on Sunday. A few days later, Junmyeon texts Minseok to ask if they can meet up again soon. Minseok agrees to a lunch the following day. They have easy conversations and everything just feels like it is falling into place. Junmyeon enjoys spending time with Minseok. 

They keep meeting up, and Junmyeon would almost call them dates. But he isn’t sure if that is the right word. Minseok had said that he was interested in being in relationships, but what does that mean when a person isn’t interested in sex?

Junmyeon is at home after a long day at work and decides to call Minseok. He picks up after a couple rings.

“What would a relationship without sex look like?” Junmyeon blurts, and immediately gets flustered. “I mean, it’s not that I find it weird, I just don’t know what it would look like.” 

Minseok just laughs. “I don’t know. Like a normal relationship, but without the sex. I don’t really know what a regular relationship with sex would look like, though, so I can’t compare.”

Junmyeon humms. “I guess that makes sense.”

“Plus every relationship is different, so technically there is no ‘normal’.”

Junmyeon asks some more questions. What about masturbation? Why would asexual people still have sex? What is sexual attraction? Minseok answers at the best of his abilities, but these things aren’t clean cut. There are so many potential variations that Junmyeon don’t know if he actually could call himself asexual, even if he more and more thinks he wants to. 

“But what if a person’s entire family are really into sex, can a person really be asexual then?” Junmyeon asks tentatively. 

“I don’t see why not,” Minseok says matter of factly. 

“But shouldn’t it be in their DNA? The extra horniness, I mean”

“Asexuality doesn’t mean not being horny. It just means that a person doesn’t feel sexually attracted to someone.”

“Yes, but what if there was one person in a family of sex lovers that doesn’t love sex?” 

“There are gay people born into families where the rest are straight.”

“But like… hypothetically speaking, could a sex demon be asexual?” 

“Hmmm…” Minseok sounds thoughtful. “To be honest I have never considered it. I don’t really know what makes a sex demon a sex demon. I don’t know anyone from those families. But I can’t see why not. There are sirens who are gay, and sirens who aren’t women. So with the same logic there could be sex demons who aren’t into sex. Why?”

“Uh…” Junmyeon doesn’t know what to say. 

Minseok finally adds two and two together. “Wait, are you a sex demon? Are you from one of those families? Is that why you’re asking?”

Junmyeon sputters, but doesn’t come up with a good deflection. He sighs. “...yeah…”

“Oh, I see. I can imagine that being kind of hard to balance.”

“Mhm… but I think that is what I am. An asexual sex demon.” It feels kind of good to say it out loud, but also very scary. 

“I’m happy you feel comfortable telling me that,” Minseok says.

“I’m happy too.”

\--

They keep meeting up and Junmyeon is still confused if they are seeing each other as friends or something else. He wouldn’t mind dating Minseok. Minseok is very attractive, fun to be with and a great dance partner. Junmyeon also doesn’t mind imagining himself cuddling Minseok. He hasn’t really imagined himself doing things like that before, since he always thought that was tied to sexual relationships. But since Minseok isn’t into that he doesn’t even have to worry about cuddles being interpreted in the wrong way. 

It’s kind of unclear how it happens but Junmyeon finds himself to be gradually touchier with Minseok every time they meet up. A hug there, a touch on the arm here. They go to the movie and somehow Junmyeon’s head ends up on Minseok’s shoulder halfway through. He always tries to read Minseok’s reaction to make sure he isn’t overstepping any boundaries, but Minseok looks happy with the development. 

A month and a half after their first night in the club Junmyeon decides to ask. “Would you consider going out with me officially?”

Minseok looks surprised. “I kind of figured we were already doing that.” 

“Oh.” Junmyeon feels stupid. 

Minseok quickly adds, “But we never said anything, so yes, I would like that.”

And so Junmyeon got himself a boyfriend, somehow.

\--

Junmyeon have gotten increasingly comfortable with thinking of himself as asexual. It just makes so much sense. However, there is still the issue with his family. 

Junmyeon and Minseok are cuddling on the couch in Junmyeon’s apartment, watching TV when Junmyeon decides to bring it up. They have discussed many things around asexulity over the two months they’ve been together. But they haven’t spoken a whole lot about Junmyeon’s family.

“You know how my family thinks sex is the only truly uniting force in the world?” Junmyeon says. 

Minseok hums. 

“Well, we have scoreboards for how many times we have sex with people. My scores are really bad.” Minseok doesn’t say anything, but Junmyeon is pretty sure he’s scowling. 

“They’ve always been bad, because I just wasn’t interested enough to make them good. I tried one time but it was just tiresome. Mom always gives me a lecture about it, though. I know she does it out of love, but it kind of hurts.” 

“Can’t you put every time we cuddle on the scoreboard instead?” Minseok suggests.

“I guess… but that feels like lying.” 

“Fair, but it might be a reasonable equivalent to what a couple who has sex does.”

“I’ll think about it.” Junmyeon sits up properly and looks Minseok in the eyes. “Mom invited me to a formal dinner this weekend. She will tell me how sad it is that I don’t get any action, basically. Would you come along as my date?”

“Sure, why not?”

“Thank you.” Junmyeon leans back on Minseok and gets a kiss on the top of his head. 

\--

Bringing a boyfriend to meeting the parents for the first time while the whole family is there might have been overkill. But it is what it is, and Minseok cleans up nicely for the fancy dinner. Junmyeon’s mother had been surprised but very pleased when she got the news that Junmyeon finally had found a partner. She keeps going on about how proud she is and how good they look together. Junmyeon blushes a bit, but has to agree. They really do look good together. 

When desert is being served Junmyeon’s mother has already alluded to the fact that they likely have a very active sex life several times. Junmyeon had known that this would come up a lot and had prepared Minseok for it as best he could. They had played along and Minseok had pulled out his flirtiest looks and been extra touchy with Junmyeon. But as they all start to dig into the final course of the night one more comment on their relationship is made. 

“You know, you could open your relationship, to allow for more fun activities,” Junmyeon’s mother suggests. Junmyeon almost chokes on the cheesecake in his mouth. He glares at her. 

Junmyeon’s dad defends her. “You know, having an open relationship can really spice things up. I know you’ve only been together for a few months, but it can really add something.”

Junmyeon doesn’t know what to say. Even now, when they have every reason to assume that he has as much sex as they expect him to want, they still can’t leave his relationships alone. 

He feels Minseok snake an arm around his waist. 

“I’d like to think that I can contain him.” It sounds possessive, and under normal circumstances Junmyeon wouldn’t have liked it. But it makes his parents shut up, so he’ll take it. 

As they walk out of the building some hour later Minseok apologizes. “I’m sorry if that was inappropriate. I just figured that it was something they would like to hear, and add their own assumptions without you having to lie about anything.”

“I’m kind of glad you did. I know you only did it to get them off my back. Thank you.”

“Of course. I’m here for you.”

Junmyeon turns towards him and hugs him close. “I’m so happy I met you.”

Being a sex demon with no interest in sex may seem like a strange thing to some, but to Junmyeon it is the reality of his life. It might take a while for his parents to come around. If they ever do. But at least he has support in Minseok.

**Author's Note:**

> this fic deals with things that i feel very strongly about. i am not sure how well i managed to deliver the point of view i intended to, but just know that there are many ways in which you can be asexual and you are still valid! if asexual is a label you feel describes you, you can use it, no matter what other people may think <3
> 
> find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/flyingothorizon)!


End file.
